Courage
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Hanji is not the typical crazy woman that is obsessed with titans. Even though she thinks that. She sometimes on purposely puts on an act for her fellow comrades. When Eren is is sentenced to death, Hanji protects him as Eren is similar to her younger brother who died. But what outcome will this turn out? When a man call Levi who has no heart, starts to develop feelings for Hanji.
1. Chapter 1

People think I'm crazy about titans.

It is true, I am.

But I always wasn't like that you know.

I joined the Recon Corps to avenge my younger brother death.

His name was Sam.

My baby brother who was only 13 years old

That incident happened years ago.

But I thought why hate them.

We need to learn about them, so we can understand the titans.

Crap, I didn't introduce myself.

My name is Hanji Zoe.

Oh yes, I forgot to tell you something.

Today I learned that a boy named Eren Jaeger can turn into a titan.

Awesome

I can't wait to meet him.

This would be excellent for my research.

Shit, I forgot.

Today is where we will find out if he will die or not.

I hope not, he's just a boy after all.

Hmm

I need to head out to the court room.

I stopped.

There stands Corporal Levi.

He's looking straight at me.

How scary.

Let me explain something.

Levi is an unsociable guy.

He has the same expression all the time.

It's quite terrifying.

Also he is small for his age, I mean it.

But I don't dare say that to his face.

I don't want to die.

"Hanji, that brat is already in court, move your ass"

Grr

"Yes Levi"

He is such an asshole at times.

I was following behind Levi.

When we entered the court, I saw a boy kneeling down with his hands behind his back chained.

How terrible.

I saw Erwin Smith there also.

"Ah, Levi, Hanji"

I gave my salute to him.

Levi just nodded.

Erwin coughed.

"I don't want that boy to die as he is a great source to help mankind"

Huh

Erwin thinks so too.

I was about to speak when Levi interrupted me.

"Huh, that brat should just disappear, he is not important"

How can he say that?

Eren picked up a boulder to stop the titans coming in.

Why would Levi think like that?

That boy looks so afraid.

I feel sorry for him.

Even though he can turn into a titan, I feel sadness when I look at him.

I sat down next to Levi.

I was thinking about Eren situation when suddenly man came in.

He looked at Eren.

"So this boy is a titan, well mankind are certainly changing"

He glared at him.

"Tell me boy, are you human or a titan"

Eren gasped.

"I am human"

Silent

"Well then, you must be killed then for lying" he snarled.

Huh

Any person would say that but to kill him.

I started to panic.

Levi got up.

He went quickly to Eren.

What an earth is he doing?

Then suddenly he kicked Eren.

WHAT!

He violently kicked Eren again and again.

Eren groaned.

"Stop, I don't want to die.

My heart stopped.

My brother last words were that.

I screamed at Levi.

"Stop, you will kill him"

Levi wasn't paying attention to me.

Erwin grabbed my arm.

"Hanji, be quiet this is an order"

I don't care anymore.

I quickly went down to stop Levi.

"Stop this at once Levi, you are killing him"

Levi grunted.

"Who cares"

…

ASSHOLE

I pushed Levi so hard he fell to the ground.

Shit

"Don't you dare touch Eren; he is going to be a hero of saving mankind"

**I hope you like the first chapter. So much tension already.**

**What will happen next?**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh shit.

What have I done?

Levi is glaring at me.

Tsk

I shouldn't be afraid of him; I must have some courage in me.

Eren was badly bleeding on his face.

He was whimpering like a small child.

I kneeled down to his level.

"Don't worry, I will protect you"

He nodded weakly.

I looked straight up to the bastard who sentenced Eren death.

"I will take fully responsibility on Eren well-being"

Levi is furious at me.

"Oi shitty glasses, what the fuck are you saying"

I for once ignore Levi, he is not important, not now he isn't.

"Please let Eren live, he will be great use on mankind"

There was a brief pause.

The court leader spoke.

"Fine, but if he loses control, he will immediately be executed"

I nodded fast.

"Of course he will learn some self-control"

I just saved Eren Jaeger.

I looked at Levi.

He is shaking his head at me.

Who gives a crap?

Eren will save mankind.

**In the cell**

"Sorry about this, Levi told me to chain you up in here"

Eren was silent.

"But when you fully can master on self-controlling, you won't need to be chained up"

Still no response

Eren looked at me.

"Why save me, when I am a monster"

Huh

"The truth is, you said the last words that my brother said before he died. He was eaten by a titan"

Eren looked at me in shocked.

"But he was a lot like you in many ways, but I believe you will save mankind"

I stood up and went near the cell.

"Eren, I am obsessed with titans but having revenge on them was my main goal but I learned you have to let the past go. I heard about your mother, I am sorry"

He tried to get his hand out of the cell.

"Let me shake your hand Hanji"

Huh

"Very well, this is a sign of our trust"

**Afterwards**

I was scolded by Erwin for disobeying his orders.

"What were you thinking Hanji?

Geez

"Erwin, you wanted the boy to be safe and I only protected him because Levi was kicking him to death"

I hate the idea but I used to respect Levi.

I still do but…

"Hanji, just think before you do something"

Tsk

"You should say that to Levi sir"

I was dismissed afterwards.

So much drama for god sake, I was only doing a good thing.

What I didn't know that someone was walking behind me.

"Shitty glasses"

Huh

I turned around.

Why or why, do I have to run into Levi?

Life is clearly trying to punish me.

Also he mostly calls me shitty glasses, which I hate, if you noticed.

"What is it Levi, if you're asking about Eren he is fine"

Levi shook his head.

"I don't care about that brat, I am here because you pushed me on the ground remember"

Oh shit.

He is going to kill me.

"Well you see, you were beating Eren up and I pushed you so he can be saved"

That must be the lamest excuse ever.

Levi glared at me.

"I see; as Eren is your responsibility, don't mess up shitty glasses"

And with that he walked in the other direction.

A good bye could have been nice.

**Meeting with Mike**

"For the love of god Mike, stop sniffing me"

Mike grinned.

"Sorry Hanji, I just had to sniff the tension coming out of you"

Oh really.

"Anyway Mike, what is it that you had to tell me"

Mike cleared his throat.

"I overheard that Levi is going to kill Eren when it is night time"

I gasped.

"If that is true then I will protect him from Levi"

**Thank you anyone for following this story and also putting this on you favorites list :)**

**Until next time :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit

I am running to the cell where Eren is.

What is Levi thinking?

When I am near the cell I hear voices.

I stopped.

I won't make an appearance, I will quietly observe.

"Oi brat, I don't trust you"

"I figured that out when you kicked my face"

Oh Eren, don't say something to make him angry.

"Also don't think Hanji trust you, she is only using you for her research about titans" Levi said.

Huh.

Maybe half is true but I am certainly not using him.

I think now is the time to make my entrance.

"Levi, I am not using him"

Both eyes turn to me.

"Hm, well shitty glasses I was going to get some answers from him"

I know exactly what he is implying.

Beating the crap out of Eren so he will eventually die.

Not a good idea.

Eren glared at Levi.

"Don't speak to Hanji like that, she got a name"

Aww

Eren is totally like my little brother.

"Eren, shitty glasses suits her well, now I will be going"

Levi walked away.

I sighed.

"Are you ok Eren, he didn't hurt you, did he"

Eren shook his head.

"No, I'm fine"

Tsk

"I have to go Eren; I need to speak with Levi about something"

"I see"

**The talk**

"You know what Levi, I am sick of tired of you treating Eren like shit"

Levi blankly stared at me.

"You really protect Eren, why do you like him or something"

HUH

"Are you mad, Eren reminds me of my brother who died"

Levi is a cold man.

I bet everyone thinks that not just me.

You know what; I can't be arsed with this shit anymore.

"Well talking to you won't get me anywhere, so see you later"

I was about to head to the door when Levi drew me back.

I gasped.

After a few seconds Levi let go of his grip.

"I know you will screw up shitty glasses"

Asshole

I am not going to answer back, that no heart monster.

When I slammed the door I heard a voice.

"She is such an idiotic woman"

**Afterwards**

I am going to ignore Levi.

Assholes like him need to learn.

It was dinner time so we had to sit on the benches.

I was busy eating when I saw Levi coming in.

Right, he normally eats on my table.

I need to get out of here.

I stood up ready to leave.

Mike spoke up.

"Where are going Hanji"

"I am just getting some fresh air as an awful substance has just entered the room"

I quickly speeded walk away from the table.

Levi is not going to notice me.

He never does.

There is this dark secret that I have.

I kind of have a crush on Levi.

But why though

He is such a horrible person and I having a crush on him won't solve anything.

Fuck

I just remembered something.

Is Eren even getting something to eat?

The thought never occur me before.

I raced down to the cell.

"Hi Eren"

When I looked at him he was only eating a bit of bread.

"Here, eat this"

I passed him all my food to him.

He looked startled.

"I couldn't possibly take all of it"

I laughed.

"Sure you can, it's ok"

I kept on persuading him to eat and he finally gave in.

Poor boy

He is eating really fast like there were no tomorrow.

After I said my goodbyes, I nearly screamed.

Levi was there.

Why is he always there when I don't want to see him?

"I didn't see you at dinner"

…

"Well, I had things to do"

Levi looked at me hard.

"Giving food to a monster is not going to help mankind"

I clenched my fists.

"The recon corps has to follow a captain who is a monster but he still has food"

I think he gets the message that I am referring to him.

We kept staring at each other.

Well mostly glaring.

I had enough so I return to my room.

Will Levi ever change?

I know the answer to that already.

No he will not.

**I made Levi and Hanji hate each other. But fear not, that will soon change.**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Levi has been treating me like shit for the past few days.

In a way I don't blame him.

I did call him a monster.

But enough is enough.

It was my turn to patrol outside and I am basically starving.

I didn't eat any breakfast and dinner so I can avoid meeting with Levi.

"GROWL"

I clutched my stomach.

"Oi shitty glasses have you got shit stuck in your ass or something"

I screeched.

For god sake.

He is such an annoying ass creep.

"For your information I haven't got shit problems"

Levi shook his head.

"Here eat this or you will have problems four eyes"

Huh

Levi is giving me food.

That is so unexpected.

I took the food from him.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Levi grunted.

And walked off.

**After patrolling**

I sighed.

Today has been such a long day.

I think Levi is starting to act normal again.

I mean calling me names as usual.

Maybe he feels bad about the other day.

I think I should apologize.

Right, I need to go to Levi room.

I was walking to the direction when I heard voices.

It was Levi and Petra.

"Heichou, did you give the food to Hanji"

Levi frowned.

"Unfortunately I did, shitty glasses is a pain in the arse"

WHAT!

Then why give me the food you fucking prick.

I am really angry.

"Petra, you kept annoying me telling four eyes will get sick if she doesn't eat"

Petra nodded.

"Of course, I know how you feel about her after all"

Huh

Feel about me.

I said before I have a bit of a crush on Levi.

Could it be he likes me back?

"Obviously you know how I feel; my true feelings are that she is an annoying titan obsessed freak"

My heart felt like it was stabbed in half.

Right

I don't need to hear the rest of this.

I silently walked away from their conversation.

My eyes were starting to get a bit blurry.

Oh for crying out loud.

Acting all upset won't help me at all.

But

I can't help it.

After all I like Levi.

I didn't know he hated me that much.

I am so glad I didn't say sorry to him.

That asshole

I am going to visit Eren; I haven't seen him in a bit.

**The help from Eren**

I couldn't help myself when I visited Eren.

I told him basically everything.

My eyes were sore from all the crying I did.

"Hanji, Levi is a bastard I don't know what you see in him"

I weakly smiled.

"Me either"

Eren cleared his throat.

"Levi visited me before, he said tomorrow I can be with my friends were they stay"

Oh

"If you have time, you could visit me"

Eren nodded.

"My friends would love to meet you as you did protect me"

I smiled.

"You finally smiled" Eren said.

I wanted to shout hallelujah.

Even though I am mad at Levi, I was grateful that Eren can finally leave the cell.

We talked a bit more but finally said our goodbyes.

I was walking to my room and saw Levi coming from the other direction.

I gasped.

Oh shit.

My heart is not ready to see him just yet.

I was starting to go all panic physco mode.

Besides he hates me like ever before.

I quickly dashed to my room.

I was catching my breath.

…

I know Levi seems to hate everyone but to hear it from his own mouth.

That shit hurts.

I do not know what to do now.

As my life is about to get even more complicated

**So Hanji overhears Levi and Petra conversation. Will she over become her fears and learn the truth.**

**Until Next time :)**

**Oh and thank you for the favs and the follows XD**


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned as I pulled the blankets off me.

I haven't had any sleep.

My eyes were sore from the crying I did last night.

I think I will skip breakfast again.

It seems like a good idea.

I was peeking through my door to see If Levi is there.

Good, he's not there.

But before I knew it, the asshole I have been dreading is walking near my door.

Argh

I slammed the door shut.

Right, there is no need to panic.

I will just wait for him to walk past and all will be good.

But knowing I am a coward, I looked through the keyhole.

Shit

Levi is standing outside my room.

I think I am going to pass out of heart failure.

What should I do?

While thinking what I should do, someone knocked on my door.

OH MY GOD!

He is knocking on my door.

I know I won't answer.

Levi might think I am a sleep or something.

Anyway why would he knock on my door when I am a titan obsessed freak?

It doesn't make sense.

Wait.

He probably has a list of jobs he needs me to do.

Well I am not doing it.

Levi must be getting frustrated because the knocks were getting louder.

"Oi shitty glasses, if you don't open the door I will break this door down"

I gasped.

He won't, will he.

What should I do?

I looked at my open window.

Will this be a good idea?

I haven't got choice.

I made myself go near the window.

Right, it's not too high for me to get hurt.

I braced myself.

I pushed myself to leap out of the window.

I landed down safely.

My heart was racing.

"Hanji"

Huh

It was Mike.

"What the hell were you doing just now?

Shit.

He must have seen me.

"Long story but don't tell anyone about this even Levi"

Mike nodded.

"I see"

**After breakfast**

I didn't see Levi at all.

This is a good thing you know.

But my heart nearly stopped when I saw Petra.

Wait

Why is she smirking at me for?

…

After, Erwin came striding in.

"Hanji, I need to talk with you"

Huh

**Awkward conversation with Erwin**

I was sent to Erwin office.

What does he want to talk about?

Am I in trouble?

Erwin started to look at his documents and then he smiled at me.

That is defiantly weird.

"You have been requested to share a room with somebody"

What

"May I ask who"

…

A few seconds went by.

"Levi"

I nearly chocked on my saliva.

"You have got to be kidding me commander"

He shook his head.

"I am not, Levi requested this himself"

Oh fuck.

Don't tell me this is because I didn't open the door when he knocked.

"Oh and Hanji he was thinking about this for a very long time"

There is one solution about this.

Levi is drunk.

There cannot be any good reason for this.

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Come in" Erwin said.

The door opened.

In came was Levi.

Oh shit.

"Are you telling her about the arrangements?

Erwin nodded.

"Yes Levi"

This has to be some sort of bad luck.

Levi just stared at me with his blank expression as usual.

Oh yeah, he hates me.

"I knocked at your door Hanji but it seemed you were not in"

…

Levi calls me Hanji when only Erwin is present.

That sly dog

"I am very sorry but I had some business to attend to"

He sighed.

"I hope you don't mind the arrangements"

Baka

How can he say something like that?

I thought he hates me.

My anger was boiling up.

"Of course I mind, do you not care what I think" I shouted.

Levi and Erwin looked at me in shock.

This is the first time I have shouted.

Oh dear.

Erwin frowned.

"But your room needs to be re-decorated"

Oh for fuck sake.

"I will stay somewhere but not with Levi"

Levi eyes slightly widened.

"If you excuse me"

I quickly walked out of Erwin office.

I acted like a total fool but who gives a flying fuck.

I need someone to talk to and fast.

My mind knew who to talk to.

The person who I will talk to is…

**So who is Hanji going to seek advice from?**

**Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I need to see Eren.

When I finally saw him he was with other people.

"Hello Eren" I said

But before he could answer a girl spoke up.

"So this is Hanji, the one who likes Levi"

…

I gasped.

Eren groaned.

"It was supposed to be a secret Mikasa"

Eren glanced at me and mouthed sorry.

Right, time to get down to business

"Eren, I need to share a room with somebody"

The whole room fell silent.

Oh shit.

Lots of eyes were staring at me.

Well looks like it isn't a secret anymore.

After explaining to everybody about Levi, the room was silent once again.

"Um, you can't share a room with me because I share with Armin"

Oh.

I was kind of hoping to share with Eren as he is the only one I know in this room.

I thought my luck would run out but someone spoke up.

"She can share in my room if she wants"

Huh

I turned to see who spoke.

This man has blonde hair and he is tall and bulky.

He looks older than the rest of the people here, even me.

"Hello I'm Reiner" he smiled.

He got his hand out.

I shook it.

"Sorry for causing you trouble but I'm Hanji"

He grinned.

"I hope we become good friends"

I nodded.

He seems like a nice man.

Unlike a certain asshole called Levi.

After introducing myself to everybody I gave my goodbyes.

I need to get my things.

…

**Time skip**

I was carrying my luggage in boxes.

It is easier that way.

But I wasn't looking where I was going because suddenly I tripped.

I thought I was going to fall when a pair of strong arms caught me.

I looked at my saviour.

Shit

It was the asshole himself.

Levi.

"Look where you are going four eyes"

I frowned.

"I have somewhere to go, if you don't mind"

Levi looked puzzled.

"Where might that be?

I smirked.

"My new roommate"

In the corner of my eye I saw Levi fists clenched.

What's the matter with him?

"Is it that Eren boy?

I shook my head.

"No, it's his friend called Reiner"

Levi glared and I thought about running as fast as I can.

"Well then shitty glasses tell me why you won't share with me but this Reiner guy"

You hate me Levi.

I didn't say that to his face.

God knows what will happen to me.

"You are the type of person not to like any disturbance"

Which is true

My hands were aching from holding the boxes too long.

Levi noticed this.

"Do you need any help with that?

Huh

Levi actually cares.

This must be a dream.

But I won't accept it.

He has already hurt me enough as it is.

"No thanks, if you excuse me"

Levi didn't bother to answer back.

**My new roommate**

"Since there's one bed you could share with me if you like"

I chocked.

Reiner laughed.

"I am just kidding and anyway I will take the floor and you can sleep on the bed"

"I am sorry about this"

Reiner shook his head.

"It's fine and stop saying sorry"

He is such a nice person.

The door knocked which surprised us both.

Eren and his friends came in.

"I hope you are not boring her to death Reiner" Eren said

Reiner blushed.

"Of course not"

I think I am going to enjoy my new roommate and my new friends.

**Just to let you all know, Reiner age is going to be slightly older than Hanji.**

**He is an important character in this story.**

**Until next tine :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I cannot believe I am doing this.

Here I am wearing a frilly dress.

Let me tell you how this happened.

**A few hours ago**

I was playing cards with Jean.

I am losing.

"Hey Hanji, if you lose which you are, you have got to wear a frilly dress"

Connie was laughing.

"Good idea Jean, if she wears a dress, maybe Heichou will fall in love with her"

I am surrounded with morans.

"Oh stop it you two, simply wearing a dress does not make anyone fall in love with them" I said.

Reiner nodded.

"I agree and besides Hanji would look really pretty wearing a cute dress"

…

Bertholdt stood silently next to Reiner.

"This would be a good idea as maybe the Corporal would feel slightly jealous if Reiner made such a comment"

Everyone was getting excited about the whole idea.

Except me of course

"You guys you know it is forbidden to wear something else other than our uniform"

Ha

This would stop their foolish idea.

Eren looked at Jean.

"Oi horse face, is this true"

Jean grunted.

"Stop calling me horse face you asshole"

Mikasa went to Eren.

"Stop it"

The boys quickly obeyed her.

Then she looked at me.

"Heichou won't get mad if she's on a date" she said.

I gasped.

"Trust Mikasa to come up with the good ideas" Jean said

I am going to faint.

**Back to the present**

Well guess who my date is tonight.

Reiner

He was the first person to offer.

I was waiting for him to come and get me.

"Hanji, I do say you are the most beautiful lady there ever was"

My face was turning red.

"You don't have to say this as this is a fake date"

He smiled.

"I am telling you the truth" he said seriously.

I noticed the others were following us.

This is going to end badly.

True to my words the demon from hell was coming.

I panicked.

Reiner seems relaxed.

He picks me up like a bride and stats swinging me around.

"Eek" I said.

I started to laugh.

It was fun and I totally forgotten about Levi.

"Oi" someone whispered.

It was Eren.

"He's coming"

Reiner nodded.

"Well then Hanji, let us carry on from our date" he said loudly.

Levi stopped.

He was glaring at the both of us.

He then redeemed his composure and started walking again.

When he finally came he looked at us.

"Hanji, I would like you stay in my room for the time being as your room is being redecorated"

Oh my.

Is he jealous?

Reiner however was still holding me.

Levi did not look amused.

"You must be Reiner, I am sorry if four eyes is being a problem"

I take my words back.

How can a demon like him be jealous?

Reiner however just smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hanji is such a sweetheart"

I blushed.

Levi noticed this.

"I see but dating is forbidden so I am sorry as your feelings are wasted on her"

I could see Reiner was getting annoyed.

"Well then, Hanji is sharing in my room for now so there is no need for her to stay in your room Heichou"

I could feel the tension.

Reiner placed me down on the ground.

When I looked at Levi his face was a bit red.

"Um, Levi are you feeling un-well"

Levi looked puzzled.

"Your face is a bit red"

I thought looks can kill but the face Levi did was priceless.

He was in shock.

"I might be getting a fever" he quickly said.

Before he was gone he turned to face me.

"Nice dress"

And walked off.

After a minute or two the rest of the gang came out of their hiding place.

Jean patted Reiner on the back.

"Excellent acting skills you got there"

Reiner laughed.

"Thanks but every word I said was true you know"

Eren came beside me.

"It looks like Heichou is getting sick after all"

I nodded.

But Mikasa was calm.

"No, he was blushing at the sight of Hanji in a dress"

Everyone gasped.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Has Levi started to develop feelings for Hanji?**

**Find out next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I was avoiding Levi.

After that whole episode about the dress, I couldn't face him after that.

Reiner however was cool about it.

His behaviour slightly changed.

He was acting cocky and confident all of a sudden.

I don't understand men at all.

Today it was cleaning up day.

My duty was to tidy the stables.

Connie was supposed to be my partner but he has got a cold.

So I have to do it myself.

…

**Time skip**

It was dinner and I was eating with my friends.

Armin was talking to me.

"Hanji, has Heichou talked to you yet"

I sighed.

"I am avoiding him Armin, you know that"

Jean was grinning.

"Look who here"

Everyone looked.

It was Levi coming to towards the table.

I looked down.

"Mind if I sit here"

I gulped.

Reiner was annoyed but he did not answer.

Marco looked scared and he however answered for all of us.

"Of course Heichou"

I don't need to worry because I am sitting with Reiner.

Phew

But Levi did not sit down to the spare seat.

He walked near Reiner.

"You're in my seat"

…

Reiner looked up.

"Nope am in my seat and my seat is next to Hanji"

Levi was getting pissed.

"You do remember the rules of no dating"

Reiner smiled.

Please don't say something to make him angry.

I was praying in my head.

"I wouldn't disobey your rules but once the titans are all gone, I will make Hanji mine"

There was a cracking sound.

It was Eren.

He was trying to make a distraction but was failing miserably.

I should say something.

"So today I heard that we are going on a patrol soon"

Levi looked at me and nodded.

"Yes"

What's with him?

Mikasa was frowning at Levi.

"Heichou, I am going to plan Reiner and Hanji next date"

I chocked on my food.

Levi raised his eyebrow at her.

"I beg your pardon"

Mikasa has got some real guts to say that.

"I am just saying, don't you think they would look good together"

She kept taunting him.

Levi had enough.

He stormed off.

"Good he is gone now"

Oh

Mikasa just wanted Levi to go away.

Good idea.

Sasha was busily eating everyone leftovers without us knowing.

"SASHA"

...

**Time skip**

After dinner I decided to visit my titans.

They are called Sawney and Bean.

I was busy analysing them.

It is my job.

After finishing my daily routine, I sat next to them.

I felt sleepy.

My eyes were slowing shutting.

"OI"

Huh

It was Levi.

"Shitty glasses if you fall asleep near those monsters you will die"

…

"There are not monsters" I argued.

Levi pulled me up to him.

"If you die that's it, you won't get a second chance"

Levi cares about my wellbeing?

"Why would you care?

He looked at me for a moment.

"You are my comrade, obviously I have to care"

Silly me

I thought he actually would say I was more than a comrade.

But then again, he thinks I am annoying.

"Thanks, I should go now" I said.

With that being said, I walked away.

I need to get over him and fast.

**What will happen now?**

**Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I am getting ready for today's expedition.

Sorting out my things and ordering the newbies about.

I hope we all survive this.

But I never panicked before so why now.

I felt someone touch my shoulder.

It was Reiner.

"Don't worry Hanji; I will protect you no matter what"

He is just being friendly.

I smiled at him and nodded.

**Time skip**

I am going to die.

A titan was standing in front of me.

I cannot attack as my gear in not working.

This is the end.

It's been a good life and maybe I can join my brother.

A tear came down my cheek.

But a bang suddenly disturbed my thoughts.

**Third POV**

"Heichou, Hanji is missing" Petra shouted.

Levi face paled.

"Find her now"

She nodded and ran.

Levi was scared but he didn't know why.

Hanji was the annoying shitty glasses who always bugged him.

But he doesn't want to let go of her.

"She will be fine and I will make sure of it"

**My POV**

I stood there staring at this big titan in front of me.

He was protecting me.

I know for a fact is was not Eren.

This titan looked built and my thoughts stopped when I realised something.

He is the armored titan.

And the scary thing he looks like Reiner.

Once the titan was dead the armored titan looked at me.

I felt scared and started to run.

But I could never run as fast as a titan.

He was following me.

In the corner of my eye I saw Petra was riding her horse towards me.

"Here take my hand Hanji"

I took her hand.

"Levi orders were to save you from Reiner"

…

REINER!

She nodded.

"Levi had some private operation to spy on Reiner and Berthelot"

Huh

"Wait a minute, Berthelot is a titan too"

She nodded.

"Yes but there are not like Eren, there are the baddest of the bad"

Oh my god!

I saw Levi in the distance killing a titan.

He was shocked to see Petra and me.

We were nearly there when Reiner catches up to us.

He knocks us both off the horse.

Petra screams as Reiner picks her up.

He was going to eat her.

I must save her.

But before Reiner could take Petra higher, I quickly grabbed her and shoved her on the ground.

RUN!

Levi loves Petra; I could not let Levi suffer if she dies.

Reiner picks me up as in to take in Petra place.

"You can kill me Reiner" I shouted to him.

But before he could do that he was watching a certain someone.

He was watching Levi.

"Hanji, don't give up"

I weakly smiled.

"Good bye Levi may you be happy with Petra"

And on cue Reiner got hold of me.

But before I was to die I saw all my friends.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie and so on.

I started to cry as my fear was staring to show.

"Just make this quick" I whispered.

Reiner opened his mouth and that was the last time I saw daylight.

But before I died I head Levi calling my name.

**Levi POV**

HANJI!

No, she couldn't die.

I was going to confess her after this whole ordeal.

But what was she saying about me and Petra?

It's too late now, she is gone.

I could not save her and for the first time in my life tears were coming down my cheek.

Rest in peace Hanji.

**That escalated quickly right, but fear not the story is not finished :D**

**Until next time :) **


End file.
